1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for applying one or more straps around a bundle of objects. The apparatuses have an accumulator for accumulating the straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strapping machines for applying flexible straps around bundles of objects have been developed in recent years and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,180; U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,689; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0116900 A1. A conveyor often conveys a bundle to a strapping station where straps are automatically applied before the conveyor moves the strapped bundle away from the strapping station.
FIG. 1 is a front isometric view of a conventional strapping machine 10. The strapping machine 10 has several major assemblies, including a feed and tension assembly 15, an accumulator 14, a sealing assembly 40, a track assembly 50, and a control system 60 having an operator interface region 65. The strapping machine 10 may also include a frame 70 that structurally supports and/or encloses the major subassemblies of the machine 10. The assembly and purposes of the conventional major assemblies are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,689. The accumulator 14 may accumulate a portion of the strap used for bundling. Unfortunately, accumulators are often prone to malfunctioning because of complicated moving parts used to feed the strap into receptacles of the accumulators. Additionally, it may be difficult to perform maintenance on the accumulator 14 because of limited access to the interior of the receptacle in which the strap is accumulated. Strap in the receptacle often becomes twisted, tangled, or otherwise distorted. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to access and manipulate the strap to return the strap to the desired configuration for further bundling.